1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device and a digital display device, and more particularly to an electronic device with smart detection function and a digital display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in digital electronic technology, electronic products with camera lens, such as computers or mobile phones with video lens, have been widely used in people's everyday life. It has become a trend to integrate the screen and the video lens into one element. In recent years, the top of the screen of the notebook computer normally has a video lens disposed thereon, such that the user can conveniently perform video conference via the network, and the computer which integrates a computer host and a screen also adopts the same design.
In addition to the shooting and the video function, the camera lens can also be used for performing facial recognition in some electronic products such as the all-in-one PC equipped with facial recognition software and having a video lens on the top of the screen. The user can log on the system by performing facial recognition through the use of the camera lens instead of inputting the password manually.
As the demand for camera lens is increasing, the demand for electronic devices with camera lens also increases.